


Hold Me While It Rains

by ArchangelRoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Isaac - Freeform, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Lahey, M/M, McCall, Scott - Freeform, Snuggling, Stiles, Storms, Werewolf, scott McCall - Freeform, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelRoman/pseuds/ArchangelRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has trouble sleeping during storms...until Isaac arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me While It Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Umm.. I suggested this idea to someone before, can't remember who, but now I'm going to use it. Scott/Isaac during a storm. Gotta love it.

It was something about rain storms that always made him want to crawl out of his skin. He could never figure out why.

Scott tossed and turned as the storm raged on outside. It was guaranteed he’d get no sleep in this weather; the type of weather that brought dark gray clouds and heavy winds. The type of weather that put animal’s teeth on edge. In this case, it made Scott’s wolf restless. He couldn’t sleep, he wanted to move, to shift and bite and scratch something. He wanted to do something,  _anything_ , but sleep.

The winds caused sounds in the distance, the snap of a twig, the growl of another animal, the brush of the tree against his house sounded like nails scraping at the wood. A bolt of lightning flashed and Scott's eyes opened. He wasn't alone.

Scott was off the bed in seconds, eyes flashing yellow as he pinned down the intruder. Teeth bared, his wolf was ready to tear the being apart. He opened his jaws, canines extended and just as he was about to bite... 

"Scott!"

Hearing his name stilled him, but his eyes were still yellow. Scott knew that voice, he realized and he relaxed at once. "Isaac," he breathed like a prayer.

Isaac smiled, still pinned beneath Scott. Concerned marred his beautiful face. "Are you okay, Scott?"

The older wolf didn't answer right away; he was too busy sniffing at Isaac's neck, shoulder, collar bone, and hair to really hear what he was saying. When he was satisfied, Scott pulled back and released Isaac's wrists but didn't remove himself from his position on top of Isaac. "What're you doing here?"

Isaac gave a sad smile, "You're afraid of storms and you sleep better when I'm near. I was going to try and not wake you, heh, guess I didn't need to worry about that, huh?" 

Scott blushed, getting up now. "Sorry," he said, "I... I don't know why I did that." Scott looked away, ashamed at himself for attacking his boyfriend. Glancing at the clock, it read:  _5:50 A.M._  and Scott groaned. 

Isaac got up off the floor and entangled Scott in his arms. "You don't have to be sorry, Baby, I know what its like," he confessed.

Scott raised his brows, turning his head to look into Scott's eyes and suddenly Scott understood. "I'm sorry," he began. "I've been so inconsiderate. I should've known... and with your dad--I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Isaac put on a smile as he walked Scott backwards towards the bed. "If you're sorry then get into bed with me. I'm tired."

Rolling his eyes, Scott did as requested. "I'm never sorry to be in bed with you, you know. In fact, I'm the complete opposite of sorry." Once in the bed, Scott scooted over so Isaac could get in beside him.

Pulling off his clothes, very aware of Scott's eyes on him, Isaac goes over to one of Scott's drawers and pulls out his own pair of pajamas and slips them on before making his way back over to the bed to cuddle up next to his boyfriend.

Once Isaac was in the bed, Scott turned so his back was pressed against Isaac's chest. In this position he felt safe, relaxed, and loved. He grabbed Isaac's hand that wrapped around his waist and kissed the bicept that currently rested underneath his head. "Love you, Isaac."

Isaac smiled, kissing the back of Scott's head as he snuggled impossibly closer and tangled their legs together. "I love you, too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, hit that kudos button! If you want more or want to suggest something, leave a comment or inbox me or something. If you hate it, suggestions on what to do better are appreciated. :3


End file.
